1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signs, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for tensioning a fabric sign on a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to provide a sign that is constructed of a sheet of fabric stretched or tensioned over a peripheral frame. The outer surface of the fabric is marked with indicia, and there is often illumination means behind the fabric within the frame to provide an illuminated sign.
Often, tensioned fabric signs are constructed with a peripheral recess in the frame members and retainer devices for grasping outer edge portions of the fabric within the recesses. The grasping devices cooperate with tensioning devices which tightly stretch the fabric over the frame. These tensioning devices of the prior art include threaded screws inserted in grooved slots or tapped holes which cooperate with the fabric retainer devices. Signs constructed in this manner are disadvantageously complicated to assemble and disassemble due to the need for the screws, the grooved or tapped recesses for receiving the screws, and the time and energy required to tighten and balance each of the screws.
Thus, there is an unmet need for a tensioned fabric sign of simplified construction that is readily and easily assembled, disassembled, and evenly tensioned and adjusted.